You and Me: Modified
by xXTwIlIgHt ThE wOlFXx
Summary: Amy's never been in a relationship! Shadow's not looking, but what happens when opposites attract? Please R&R! Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog, his friends(except Twilight), or any of the other characters related to such! They belong to the rightful company from which they were created! (I take full responsibility in who is and who is not in my possession). This story is based on a song I was listening to today, You and me by Lifehouse**

**This is pretty much a Shadamy One-Shot! And my first fanfiction, so please bear with me!**

**(Twilight will be in a portion of this)**

* * *

The bell rang, a pink blur zipped out of class, followed by a black and blue blur.

"RUN!" Twilight screamed as they heard the thundering sounds of students running from their classes, Amy screamed as she tripped and fell forward to the floor, Twilight ran back to get her, leanign down and taking her hand as she dragged the senior to her feet and both turned to run towards the double-doors. A door to their left opened as one of the teachers exited and looked at them with a stern look.

"Miss Wolf, no running!" Mister Sammers(human, not Eggman) called as the wolf skidded, throwing the pink female face first, she chuckled nervously as Amy's glare met her eyes. The male gave them a straight stare of disappointment, the dark canine scratched the back of her neck, completely forgetting what they had been up to in the first place. She bowed quickly to their Biology teacher.

"Sorry, Mister Sammers! Won't happen again! Sorry, Amy..." She sweat-dropped when the younger female pulled out her famous Piko-Piko with a fiery look of frustration in her emerald eyes, then Twilight ears twitched as they remembered something...

"Oh shi-" Both girls raced to the end where the door to Chemistry led and hid behind the lockers, Twilight snatching up her tail from getting crushed by the student body.

"That was close..."

"It was, Miss straight-A!" Amy punched the dark wolf in the shoulder as Twilight grumbled the same statement back with a sense of irritation in her tone petting out the fur on her precious tail. Both stood and began strutting to the double doors they were trying to escape through before, as the exited a familiar voice broke in between them as two long silver-white arms wrapped around their shoulders.

"Hey, how's it going Amy? Twilight..." A male voice yelled to the two, a silver male making his way through the crowd and approaching the two girls.

"I'll bite you..." The dark princess hissed as he pulled his hand away and continued to hold onto the pink humanoid.

"Don't you have a cat to kiss-up to?" Amy said heatedly, Silver frowned.

"Go away, Silver..." Twilight growled, continuing to walk, this time with more adrenaline.

"But I-!"

Both women disappeared into a thick black gust of mist, leaving the male to himself on the street curb at the front of the college...

* * *

**I took it up, exploding head! Hope you're right! -_-**

**Any ways, hope you all like this and now to chapter 2! I know! It's short! But don't come crying to me! :O But I also hope you like it! It would take all this stress off my shoulders if I reached 20 reviews today! ;D**

**Sincerely,**

**~*.:Twilight the Wolf:.*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is chapter 2 of You and Me! I hope you enjoy, no flamers... 7 days... *cough, cough* Alright, let's get on with the show!**

***tries to start projector, bursts into flames* WHAT THE FU- *BOOM* WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I (As I stated earlier) do NOT own any of the following Sonic characters(Just Twilight!^_^), they belong to their respected companies! *fan-girl scream***

**Twilight: Why me? *face palms***

**Also, I had a question from one of the last reviewers on chapter 1, yeah I'll be telling everyone why for the weird story of chapter 1! ;D**

* * *

_5 months earlier..._

Amy stood in front of a mirror brushing out her smooth pink quills. She played with one of them for a while, trying to think of what to wear for a concert, she stared into her reflection and snapped her fingers with a smile before disappearing into her walk-in closet.

"I know just the thing..."

5 minutes later... (this should be the last time-lapse for now, until chapter 3)

Amy walked out in a strapless white clothe halter-top with two ties in the back of it, and a black skort(it's half shorts, half skirt), and her signature boots. She  
walked over to the bathroom and opened a drawer on the left side of her sink which was on the left side of the entrance to the restroom. She pulling out a red ribbon, then looked into the restroom mirror, deciding to either wear it in as a hair tie or a headband. She quickly decided as a hair tie and pulled back her quills, tying them tightly so they wouldn't loosen when she was moving too much, then went to do her make-up. She applied a light amount of smokey eye shadow and a tinge of red-eye shadow to the base of her eye-lid, putting on a light amount og peach pink lip stick, foundation, perfume, mascara, and eyeliner. She smiled at her handy work in her reflection.

She turned and turned off everything in her room and walked down stairs to her counter where she grabbed her keys, as she walked to the door there was a loud knocking. She stood on her tip-toes to look through the peephole, there stood two women, Twilight and Rouge. Twilight had a short leather jacket and black jeans, black leather stilettos, and a white fitting t-shirt.

Rouge was wearing a sun-dress that was purple, with a medium-sized red rose on the hip(Get it, rose-hip! Okay, no more...), and some red rubber strap sandals. Amy opened the door, they stayed outside.

"You ready?" Rouge asked with a grin, Amy nodded as they all headed to the drive way where Rouge's Aston Martin sat parked(It's a gorgeous sports car, OKAY I'LL SHUT UP NOW) in the street near the apartment complex. They all strode out, with Twilight almost tripping on a rock in the path connecting to the side-walk. All three hopped in and began a conversation on just random things, Rouge loosing her concentration on the road and almost causing an accident which permanently shut the dark female up front.

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked, leaning over the shoulder of the driver's seat.

"Don't start that..." Rouge grumbled, making a turn and pulling up into the parking lot.

"Wait, what band is this again?" Amy asked, Twilight turned and leaned over the seat.

"Three Days Grace..." She responded with a happy grin.

"Wait... Wasn't this story off of a song called You and Me by Lifehouse..?" Twilight face-palmed.

"Just ignore the fourth wall, please?!" The dark female shook Amy back and forth, Rouge sweat-drop at the scene and sighed.

"O-KAY-JU-ST-ST-OP-SHA-KING-ME-E-E!" Amy yelled as Twilight let go of her friend's shoulders and turned to exit the vehicle, slamming the door with her foot.

"MY CAR!" Rouge growled, Twilight shrunk and ran towards the entrance of the auditorium, an angry bat in pursuit. Amy just stepped out and popped the keys out of the ignition. She locked and ran after them, Twilight sat belly first to the ground while the albino sat on top of her, the dark angel tapping her fingers on the asphalt and holding her chin up with her hand and elbow propped.

"Your fat a- OW WHAT THE HELL?!" Twilight shrieked after getting a hit to the head from said bat.

"I'll move if you say sorry and that I'm better looking than you..."

"You guys realize the concert is about to start?" Amy thumbed the air towards the doors.

Both girls quickly stood and ran for the doors, running in and into the crowd of obsessed fans...

After some time the band left and the crowd was left to booze and mob pits, Twilight had left early complaining of chest pains and dizziness, Rouge had work in the morning at GUN, and Amy remained there. Silver had told her he would come to see the concert, but she hadn't seen high-hair of him, so she went on her own little search.

And what she found made her heart shatter...

Silver stood in a heated make-out with a lavender female cat, Amy whimpered, it caught their attention.

"How could you..?" She whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

"Amy, it's not what you think!" He said reaching out to touch her.

_SLAP_

_"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" _She shrieked, flames in her eyes as she turned on her heel and booked it out of there, away from everything she thought she had. Damn him, damn him to hell...

She pulled a green chaos emerald from her boot, after Shadow had went MIA she swore to keep his emerald as a memory of him, she closed her eyes and muttered the two famous words as a bright light enveloped her. She was gone.

"Damn him..." She growled walking from the middle of the room and to the counter, angrily slamming down the keys and running up the stairs, the phone in her pocket made her stop in the hallway. She picked it out and read the text.

_New Message From; Twilight._

_Hey? Did you see Silver?_

_Yeah, unfortunately... -_-_

_He did what I said he'd do didn't he?_

_My brain..._

_Gtg, bye._

_WAIT!_

* * *

_At Silver's..._

Silver was trying to call Amy. Yup.

_BANG BANG!_

His head shot to the door as he jumped to his feet and ran at it, he swung it open and got a fist to the face, he flew backwards into the far wall.

"So that's how you treat her? You fucking men are all worthless crap..." Twilight hissed, walking over to him with a baseball bat, she swung at him. Knocking him unconscious, she walked out of the house, closing the door...

* * *

**THERE WAS A CLIFFHANGER! 8D**

**I'm sorry! I know, I know! It was shit, but it took me forever! OKAY? *puts up shield as arrows hit it and I put it back down* Next chapter will most likely be next week or so! I only have one brain, cut me some slack...**

**Hope you liked it! R&R for the tired lady!**

**Sincerely,**

**~*.:Twilight the Wolf:.*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not going to say it, just because you all irritate me! I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT IT! READ BACK! **

**Special thanks to: [SparkTheHedgehog2012], [TheUltimateSonicFanGirl], Chu-Chu-Otaku-chan, suicuneluvr, Midnight Alexis Thorn, Tacoluver, Lightning rose, and Slendys Right Butt Cheek!**

**You guys keep me writing! You're irritating enough to make me continue! xD *hides* I didn't mean it! 8O **

* * *

The night air drifted upon the two friends, both had decided to take a walk after making a narrow escape from Amy's ex, Twilight had her hands stuffed in her coat pockets. Her eyes closed and Amy talking constantly to her.

"I can't believe that jerk is still trying! Ugh, when will he give up?" Amy complained, crossing her arms across her chest and 'humphing'.

"Amy, there are some guys who don't love, and love 'til they bleed. He loved you until he bled out for another..." The wolf sneered, Amy couldn't help but smile.

"Like Ice?"

"Amy..."

"Just saying!" The sakura put her hands up, grinning sheepishly and stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets. (I know...-_-) Amy was wearing a velvet red sweat jacket with a hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of red All-Star's(you know you want a pair! ^_^). Twilight had on a long black trench coat that went slightly below the ankle line, black baggy pants, and a black turtle neck pima cotton sweater.

"Not in the slightest fucking bit would he match up to your a-hole of a guy..." Twilight growled, shoving her hands deeper and slouching slightly, her eyes lowered to the ground, Amy nodded in understanding. She looked up and paled, tapping Twilight on the shoulder. The dark wolf looked up and both saw Silver standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Not you-"

"You're a real bitch, Twilight... You know that?" He swayed slightly, signaling he was drunk, Twilight rolled her eyes boredly and yawned.

"Is that really my fault?"

"Yes... And you're going to pay..."

"Amy... Run..." Twilight said, realizing his intentions.

"But-" Before she could say more, her form disappeared in a black glow.

"Meet my buddies... Brute and Brawl..." Two very built bulldogs stepped out of the shadows, holding baseball bats. The dark wolf felt her heart rise to her throat.

She turned to run, but they were a step ahead of her, they quickly grabbed her arms as she yelled out in anger.

_DAMMIT!_ Her mind screamed as Silver walked to the front of her, one of the buff dogs handing him a baseball bat. He reeled it back, then threw it forward with a rough force as Twilight gagged and coughed up a small amount of blood. Her eyes clenched closed.

"**THIS IS FOR BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE 6 MONTHS AGO AND ASSAULTING ME!**" He bashed into her chest as she coughed up more blood and squirmed from the lack of oxygen.

"Snap her legs..." The silver male spoke as the one dog on her left pinned her to the ground, and his twin took the baseball bat and beat at her legs as she let out a strained cry. She struggled against them, writhing in pain.

"Stop..." The silver male spoke, both pulled to the sides and held her arms down again, he held the bat up above his head.

"Night, night..." He said, throwing it down to hit her, an electric current appeared through the air smashing the bat to pieces. A blue blur smashed between the two bulldogs, then a red blur ran and scooped the now passed out wolf.

"**WHO ARE YOU TWO?!**" A blue hedgehog walked up after landing on the ground.

"The name's Sonic, you involved in that little attack a second ago?"

"Ye- **OOF!**" He flew back after Sonic had curled into a ball and smashed into his stomach.

a yellow blur appeared behind him as the other male kicked Silver in the back.

"The name's Spark! Nice to **BEAT YOU!**" He threw an electrical shock at the grey male as he passed out...

* * *

Amy paced back and forth in the waiting room, after getting a call from her old friends Sonic and Spark, they had informed her of what happened. A red and black armadillo was out there with her sitting in one of the chairs laid back.

"I'm sure she'll be fine... They were only minors right?" She continued to talk to herself while the male watched her with concern. Amy fiddled with the end of her jacket continuously, until the doctor came out of the room where Twilight was being held under close observation.

"IS SHE OKAY? WILL SHE SURVIVE? WILL SHE BE ABLE TO WALK AGAI-" The doctor eyes widened and he put up a hand to silence her.

"Your friend is in a mild condition, she's awake, but we gave her some pain medication. So she might say some odd things when you go in." Amy nodded, turning to the armadillo who was lax in the long waiting room chair.

"You coming?"

Mighty..?

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! My brain died from this! Give an R&R for the tired lady! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**~*.:Twilight the Wolf:.*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! I have a vote in my account right now, and I have a serious question for this story!**

**Would you guys like me to make Mighty protect Twilight, then later on Amy gets attacked by Silver and Shadow swoops in to save her?**

**(A) Definitely!**

**(B) No**

**(C) I want Amy to get saved, but Twilight should take care of herself, she's strong enough, right..?**

**(D) I want Amy to get hurt so Shadow will be her bodyguard!**

**Choose plz and I'll get right back to you all! ;D**

**Sincerely,**

**~*.:Twilight the Wolf:.*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup, I'm back with this fun story! I love doing this story now for some reason, and if anybody's asking, yes I will be continuing The butterfly fic! Just be patient... I SAID BE PATIENT! *throws ax at audience***

**Anyways, read, enjoy, and review this thang! And a big (late) Happy B-day to my gal UltimateSonicFanGirl! ^_~* Happy b-day sweetie and you're welcome after freaking figuring out Piper's position in this story...**

* * *

Amy walked into the hospital room, looking around the dark space and then to the hospital bed, Twilight sat staring at the ceiling muttering something.

"Twi? You okay?" She asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed, Twilight's head tilted in her direction and the ebony female smiled smiled slightly.

"Hi Misses Cottoncandy, have you come to take me to Candyland?" Amy went red with laughter, trying not to laugh, wow that doctor was clever. Mighty came in after and sitting on the chair over in the corner, Twilight's head snapped in that direction next, grinning widely before deciding to get up...

Big mistake...

The drugs were no longer in control, the dark female let out a pained scream as Mighty jumped to his feet along with Amy to catch her. Twilight had tears running down her face and she was gripping the armadillo's upper arm with her claws unsheathed.

"H-help me up, damnit..." She muttered trembling, her eyes screwed shut.

After a couple of minutes with helping to put her back, a volunteer came knocking lightly on the door, she was about Amy or Mighty's age with long, thin, brown quills. Her vest had a name tag that said; Hi, my name is Piper.

"Hi, do you guys need anything?" The young, brown female, porcupine chirped, Amy shook her head.

"Piper, could you get a nurse in here please?" Twilight asked, thumb pointed towards the IV.

"Of course, Ma'am!" Piper said cheerfully.

"Just Twilight."

"Sure, Twilight!"

She was gone and the room went silent, Amy started playing with her hair, Mighty sat back where he had been originally, and Twilight stared at the ceiling thinking. (I need all of your honest opinions. Do you think I mention Twilight too much? 'Cause I've got the ill feeling she's been brought out a lot when I write...) Soon a nurse came in switched out the liquid pouches, with a warm smile she left the room.

"So what's it like to be injured? I mean as bad as you are right now... Or is that a personal question..?" Amy whispered, trying not to wake up the now sleeping armadillo, he was like a brother to Amy.

"I've been through this before, Amy Rose..." Twilight sighed, wishing she could turn over.

"Really?" Amy pushed.

"Amy I would really appreciate you NOT asking me questions about my injuries because painfully it makes me a little depressed..."

"OH sorry! Um... So how's life been since... I shouldn't ask actual-"

"Since Shadow disappeared or since I was given the opportunity to take up a job at GUN?" Twilight asked trying to turn her head slightly.

"Both."

"Well... I'm not sure, I mean since Shadow left it's been kind of hard, not difficult just a little frustrating... How'd it affect you?"

"... I actually started cutting when Shadow left, I mean I've stopped, but I feel empty now that he's gone... I still can't believe he's gone, and Sonic... Well I haven't heard from him in a while, I saw him at Tails about 10 months ago then he just disappeared, even Tails hadn't been able to locate him... But now that HE'S back I don't know what to think..." Amy said scratching at the nape of her neck.

"Oh by the way DON'T EVER TELEPORT ME THAT FAST AGAIN!" Amy yelled, then slapped a hand over her mouth and glanced over the bed at Mighty who had a crabby look, his hand propped under his chin with one eye open staring at the pink hedgie.

"Sorry, Mighty..." She whispered.

"Too late, what are you two talking about anways..?" He yawned.

"My brother, her old crush, and how I got the responsibility of taking my sibling's job at GUN... Oh yeah my job's been pretty good... UP UNTIL NOW!" Twilight groaned.

"That sounds complicated, oh yeah, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sonic asked me if he could bunk at your place for the night... He didn't want to go out and start saying hi till he was actually ready... Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Cool... I'll text him that.." He whipped out his smart phone and starting texting the cobalt hedgehog, he stopped typing and waiting a couple seconds, a little theme played and he checked it.

"What he say?"

"He said tell Amy thanks..." The dark armadillo laid back on the chair again and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I am Amy..."

"I'm just quoting him, sis..." Twilight had fallen asleep amongst the commotion, so Amy went home and Mighty had to stay because he was tired and didn't want to move from the chair.

* * *

The next morning, Twilight healed drastically over night and was soon admitted from the hospital with crutches to use within 3 months and a wheel chair. Mighty wheeled her out and Amy carried out the crutches...

This is going to take some getting used to... Twilight thought grumpily. And out of nowhere they all heard and a saw a firework explode.

* * *

Nobody complain alright? Good! And you're welcome UltimateSonicFanGirl for inserting Piper in here! I almost died righting this my brain is so fried! SEE? I DIDN'T SPELL WRITE RIGHT!

And a quick note to everyone thinking Shadow was going to be in this chapter... Sorry :'( PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *cowers*

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and I need 2 more OCs so PM me them or review them to me! Aight? AIGHT! And happy 4th of July everyone!

Sincerely,

~*.:Twilight the Wolf:.*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty! Next chappie for you naggy peeps! I do this to keep my customers, but you guys are like family to me! So I can't stop just now!**

**So without further ado, here chapter... 5 or 6?**

* * *

After the duo of three had returned, Twilight had obliged to them coming over to her house, considering the help. All were unaware of the lingering presence along the outside of the home, the sun beginning to go down.

"Hey, aren't the fireworks supposed to go off tonight?" Amy questioned, Mighty nodded.

"Yeah."

"Damn those things scare the crap out of me..." Twilight muttered, a quiet look on her face.

"Really? Miss tough shit can't handle a little noise?" Mighty teased, Twilight just glared at him.

"It'll be funny when a robot tries to bash your brains in..." The dark female warned, Mighty chuckled.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, still laughing slightly.

"It is if you wish..." She responded, Amy wanted to crawl in a hole and die now, they had done this with each meeting... Twilight would usually blush if he made an acute remark, and she would usually try to come up with something, it would come or it wouldn't...

"I wish... But painfully your highness, you're an injured damsel in distress, I could always carry you to our arena..." He hinted, she went red.

"... Mmmm... Or I could after I... I mean! Ngh! You're so stubborn!" She growled, then rolled out without another word.

"Nehehe, She's so much fun to mess with..."

"Then why aren't you two... You know! Going out or something?" The pink female asked, Mighty just stared at her.

"What have I done to you?" He asked in exaggerated horror.

"Mighty!" She yelled, punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"Haha, I'm gunna go check up on Twili... BRB..." He said, walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

She opened the curtains at the front of the living room and sat on the cough backed up to the window to gaze outside. The sky sparkled with stars, you didn't even need a firework show now...

BOOM!

A firework broke off in the sky, you could hear a yell from the kitchen, then Mighty curse. Amy quickly ran into the kitchen, a jar of strawberry jam was smashed against the floor, some blood and... Mighty had Twilight held up in his arms, his leg was bleeding slightly from some glass shards that had shot from the crash.

From what she could see, the dark female went to make a sandwich and stood up, Mighty had went over and had offered to help her stand, the firework she had seen went off and she almost miffed it after grabbing the jar and dropping it at the noise. Mighty caught her before she could fall from her chair which was up against the island of the kitchen.

"A-are you guys okay?" Amy asked, Twilight slowly nodded, Mighty placed her back in her chair and went out of the room to go wipe up the blood from his leg, he had a slight limp.

"I'm not even going to ask..."

"Damn fire-"

BOOM!

"AH!" Twilight yelped, jumping out of her skin.

"Yep, not even going to ask, let's just go watch the fireworks..." Mighty came back in and he and Amy cleaned the mess, but not before Twilight left the room. After that, the rest of night they watched the fireworks out on the lawn... A little while after, they all headed in, Amy looked back and she could've sworn she saw a black and red quill pattern, she shook her head and went in.

* * *

**I know, I know... It was crappy! Sue me! But tell me you liked the ending? Shadow WILL be in the next chapter!**

**I gotta stop doing those messages to you all! You guys have been great tippers! I love you all! And you're welcome for an early update! ^_^**

**Also, check out my best bud SparkTheHedgehog2012's stories! You'll absolutely fall in love with them! They're like cake!**

**And I also hope you enjoyed!**

**Sincerely,**

**~*.:Twilight the Wolf:.*~**

**P.S. I wrote it, don't tell me about my grammar errors, just be glad I updated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I thought I would write, seems if I listen to enough songs I get great ideas! ^_^ But why was it Justin Bieber?! REALLY?! WHY?! I guess he's gotten better with his music... BUT FUCKING REALLY?! Pardon my profanity, let's get on with this! I got 1 request from Miss Savvy! She asked me to add her FC or OC... And I HOPE IDABADAS WILL READ THIS! I'M GOING TO ASK YOU WHEN I PM YOU!**

**Alright, now I'm just wasting time, hope you guys enjoy and I hope we don't have the same situation with me monologing you guys to death! XD**

**-Twilight the Wolf**

* * *

_I can't get my mind off what had happened last night, I could be wrong... But what if it was him?! Maybe it was the lighting, now you're just losing it Amy... OH GREAT NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!_

_"_Amy? Why are you making that face? You're starting to freak me the eff out..." Twilight broke into her thoughts, the pink hedgehog halted the knife heading to cut her hand, her eyes wide.

"Something bugging you?" The dark female asked with concern, Amy let out a long sigh.

"It's nothing..."

"If nothing is cutting your hand off then I should be concerned..." The older female chuckled, making her pink friend go red and keep cutting strawberries.

"I'm heading out right now to go for a walk, I might pass Kings(NOT MINE), you want anything?" Wow, Twilight was friendlier today for some reason, Amy silently laughed at that thought, but as it came it passed and she responded, "Can you grab some shortcakes? Or some angel cake? These strawberries will go great with something like that!" She beamed, the dark female nodded and crutch-ed herself out of the house. The door shut and the house went dead...

She kept cutting, each noise making her jump... She -after recent events- couldn't relax, like something was going to happen.

_Rose..._

The hairs on her nape pricked and she froze, her head slowly turned and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was standing right there... DAMN MIGHTY! She glared at him, he chuckled.

"Ass..." She muttered, continuing to cut up strawberries.

"Did I scare you, little rosy?" He teased, using her hated nickname to boot. She swung a fist at him, which he caught, and basically pissed her off more. He laughed, ruffling her quills, "Cute!" He neowed(Japanese reference ;3). She huffed and yanked her wrist from him and went back to cutting more strawberries, all thoughts from earlier fleeing her boiling anger, "Go" she stated simply as he snorted and left.

"Aight, I might be heading over to-"

"Kings, Twilight's heading there I think..." Amy said, an evil smirk going across her face.

"... Are you a witch?!" He gasped dramatically, she glared at him through the corner of her eye, halting the fruit-less actions(What? I can't be punny? XD).

"Yes, and if you don't leave I'll turn you into a toad..." The red-shelled male put a hand over his heart with a sarcastic hurt expression.

"Ouch... Alright, bye..." He said, pecking her forehead and stealing a piece of fruit. He raced out the back door, slammed it shut, and caused the glass window to shutter.

* * *

_Hours later..._

_8:14 PM_

Thunder cracked in the distance, the little pink hedgehog was trying to run as fast as she could home before it started pouring down, lightning struck off in the distance causing another boom from Heaven. She looked back at the approaching storm and silently cursed herself for forgetting an umbrella and checking the weather...

"Damn damn damn..." Her teeth chattered, the streets were pretty empty at this hour, the moon still visible in the sky, it hung loosely between crowding cumulonimbus. Her boots clicked on the pavement as she re-started to a normal jog, her thoughts from earlier reoccurring.

_Shadow... Why did you leave? _She thought sadly, then she noticed a few males near a bar, a few of them seemed drunk... Why did the green one...

_SCOURGE?!_

She glanced around for a short cut, precious time wasted as the blue-eyed male glanced in her direction and grinned eerily.

"We-well... If it isn't-hic-little m-miss Amy-hic-Rose..." He swayed as he walked towards her, she made a mad dash, and out of nowhere a blue aura surrounded her. Halting her entire body from any movement. Her eyes wide, Silver stepped out of the shadows of an alley nearby and grinned.

"Din't I warn ya?" He laughed, turning her around with a single finger swirl, then performing a pushing motion and letting her inch closer and closer to the intoxicated green male. She couldn't open her mouth, couldn't move, couldn't make the white male reconsider her faulty move... But how could it be faulty? He deserved it! But why was she in this predicament now?!

_Someone! Anyone! Someone help me! Spark! Sonic! Mighty! ANYONE!_

Scourge grinned and grabbed her by the waist, the aura still remained. He pulled her forward until they were nose to nose.

"Heard what your friend did to my buddy," His grin faltered to a snarl, "let's send her a little message..." He let go of her waist, and then with a balled fist slammed her in the stomach. Silver jumped slightly and closed his eyes.

_She doesn't love you anymore... SHE FUCKING DESERVES IT FOR RIPPING MY DAMN HEART OUT LIKE THAT! DUMB BITCH!_

Amy coughed up a bit of blood, her eyes wide, a few tears dripping down and onto the ground with the blood.

_H-help..._

A scream ripped through the air, Silver was dragged back into the alley by his feet quickly, silence filled the air...

Scourge was now slightly sober, he glanced around with the other five, out of nowhere one of his goons collapsed, a blue-eyed pink hedgehog stood behind him. Her facial bubbly.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked, crackling her fists.

Scourge rolled his eyes, _Idiot girl..._

Savvy's eyes snapped in his direction, "I heard that... You first!" She said, then she jumped in the air and karate kicked green bean in the temple as he collapsed. She turned around and placed a hand on her right hip, "Who's next?!" She yelled as they all scrambled away...

TBC (To be continued)

* * *

**Hope you all liked this! Brainstormed my butt off! And I bet you're all excited for the next chapter! *crickets* YOU BETTER BE EXCITED! *crowd bursts into cheers, but silently crying out of fear***

**Anyways, love y'all! Have a good week!**

**Sincerely,**

**~*.:Twilight the Wolf:.*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I started and I finished within like 45 minutes!**

**I am AWESOME! Okay, little crazy, sorry, you chat with me I'm not that nuts... I'm actually a lot more mature in real life, I just do this for laughs ^_^'**

**Hope you all enjoy, it means the world to me that you review, because if I reach 100 reviews I'll start making longer chapters! :D**

**I don't own Sonic & CO, they belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

The black male lightly kicked open the door, Amy was sleepily clinging to his neck, but he didn't care. He walked in and saw his sister sitting on the couch, well lying down, and sleeping... Savvy walked in with him, as soon as the door closed, it was visible Mighty was standing behind it the entire time.

"You're back..." He muttered, Savvy turned around and pinned him to the wall, then let go.

"Hey!" Spark yelped, jumping back and almost zapping the red shelled male.

"Sorry... Don't startle me!" She growled quietly at him, he just grinned, "Then is wouldn't be as much fun..." She grumbled, "jerk" and went up the stairs with Shadow. It had been insane...

Flashback...

Shadow stepped out from the shadows(Weird right?) dragging an incoherent silver male along by the scruff.

"Mommy? Can you give me my blankey?" He cooed, then started sucking on his thumb, blood dribbling down his right brow and bruises all over his body and a nice lump on the back of his head.

Spark stepped out with the black male with a grin as Savvy fist bumped him.

"How many volts was that?" Shadow asked.

"About 50,000, silent attack!" The yellow male fist pumped, then all turned to the pink female. She was staring at them all with a wide expression of pure shock.

"You... They... I... Ugh..." She fell back, unconscious. Shadow walked over to her and looked at Savvy, "Grab her?" She rolled her blue eyes and grabbed the opposite pink female and propped her on the tall black male's back as he heaved and huffed standing up.

"Let's go..." He announced nonchalantly, starting a jog back to the house. The other two followed, keeping a swift pace...

End of flashback...

... Shadow settled the female on the bed, examining for any injuries... Just a bruise to the stomach, he sighed and walked out of the rom, passing Savvy. She raised a brow at him, Spark went in as well and leaned against the door frame with a grin.

"Scaredy hog..." He teased, she slowly turned her head towards him with a creepy look on her face.

"Just stating the obvious!" He put his hands defensively, then walked out and ran into Shadow who had come back with an ice-pack.

Twilight was starting to stir from her nap, she yawned and stretched, then got up off the couch with her crutch. She groaned at the uncomfortableness in her back and pushed on it, causing it to...

POP!

She went up stairs, and headed past Amy's room, then paused. She back tracked and looked in, then her eyes flared angrily at the sight of her brother.

"Shadow..." She growled, he turned his head to her, emotionlessly... Then went back to nursing the sleeping female. She limped over to him, then pulled her hand back and slapped him in the back of the head, he fell forward over was sprawled over Amy. He growled and got up, standing over his older sister.

"What the hell was that for?!" He whispered/yelled, she growled.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She hissed, she was in no mood to let him slip past her again.

"I've been the hell around!" He growled, the stopped suddenly, looking back at Amy. Why was he sensing a chaos emerald from her..?

"So why haven't you-? Shadow?" She whispered, her angry expression changing to one of frustration and confusion.

He reached into one of her pockets, and pulled out his emerald... His green one...

"Why does she have this?" He turned to Twilight, who was also confused that she hadn't sensed the chaos energy on her before.

"I honestly do not know... If you want to stay, by the way, there's a guest room at the end of the hall..." The dark female spoke, turning and limping out of the room...

* * *

**Hey, I was in a writing mood, you better be happy! *points a rifle at the audience who starts cheering***

**Anyways, I want to give a special thanks to; r.e.s., SparkTheHedgehog2012(please start writing again :'(), and UltimateSonicFangirl(I don't care if you changed your name I like the old one :()!**

**~*.:Twilight the Wolf:.*~**


End file.
